


The Dream

by orphan_account



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Funny, Gen, Paranormal, Weirdness, dream - Freeform, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Darwin is having bad dreams





	The Dream

The Watterson house. A very well known place in the Elmore community. It was the home of the Wattersons, a very popular family in the city, but maybe not for the right reasons.

Unless being the main destroyer of the entire neighbor hood counted as a good reason.

At the current moment the entire place was wreckage, most roofs and front lawns were either on fire or in ruins with the fences ripped off half way and people running around screaming bloody murder as giant abominations run wild and caused destruction wherever they went.

And how the heck did all this happen? Was it an earthquake? Godzilla? Miss Simian before her morning coffee?

The answer was inside the Watterson house, unsurprisingly, in the form of a sleeping fish.

And what kind of damage could a sleeping fish possibly cause?

That question began being answered about three days earlier to the current events.

3 DAYS AGO

The house was quiet, since it was close to midnight. The residents had been long gone to bed, ready to rest and restore their energy from the daily exhaustion that was a sign of living. The sound of the singing crickets was only rivaled by the faint snoring that came from each room.

But suddenly, that peace would be disrupted by a violent shake of the ground, waking up the parents of the house.

“Richard what was that?!” Nicole asked her husband. She looked over at him just to realize he was still asleep.

She would have left it that, believing it was nothing, until the ground shook again and some furniture started rising from the ground.

“RICHARD WAKE UP!”

“I’M AWAKE!” The bunny man jumped off the bed, completely startled and landing face-first on the floor. “Who moved the floor?”

“Richard could you please focus on the real issue here?” She frowned, pointing at the randomly floating wardrobe and chair.

“Did the kids forget to turn on the gravity again?”

Nicole gasped in sudden realization, “The kids!”

They sprinted downstairs, first to Anais’ room. She was the youngest sibling plus her room was the first one in the corridor.

They slammed open the door to see the girl perfectly asleep-never mind her floating bed. She was still hugging her Daisy the Donkey and snoring without a care in the world.

Mrs Watterson just climbed the bed and grabbed her daughter, waking her up in the process.

“What? What is happening-mom? Is it time for school already?”

“No time to explain Anais. Richard,” she gave him their child, “you stay here and protect Anais, I’ll go and save the boys.”

She run into the room, she opened the door slowly in fear of what could be waiting for her on the other side. There was a light that was coming from under the door, which was what made her wary of what was hiding behind it.

As she carefully peeked inside the room, she saw that the light was coming from the last place expected: inside of her son Darwin’s fish bowl.

“What the-?” She walked slowly towards her children, Gumball was still deep asleep and even throwing random kicks and snores. She grabbed him and took him out of the room and then she came back for the fish.

She tip toed towards his bowl, careful to avoid the floating furniture coming through and once she was close enough she tapped the glass a little.

“Darwin? Sweetie, wake up.”

The fish just groaned, “five more…minutes…”

She insisted with the tapping, “Honey, please wake up.”

The boy didn’t seem like complying so she just tried one more thing.

“I made pancakes for breakfast…” she said in a sing song voice.

“Pancakes?!” The fish opened his eyes in a beat and smiled widely, and that was all it took for the floating furniture to drop hastily into the floor.

“What the heck just happened?!” Richard asked as he entered the room. Gumball was in his arms as well as Anais, but he was still deep asleep.

“What do you mean?” Darwin asked innocently.

“You were really asleep back there,” Nicole observed.

“Uh..what’s happening? Did I fall asleep at family game night again?” Gumball rubbed his eyes, finally coming back to the world of the living.

“How come you and Darwin could just-sleep right through the shaking of the ground and the flying objects?”

“If you can sleep through Miss Siamian’s chorus rehearsals, you can sleep through anything,” her brother explained.

“Anyways,” the mother continued, “this is highly unusual, and I have a feeling that Darwin has some kind of connection with this. Everything stopped as soon as he opened his eyes.”

“Maybe he’s a wizard!” Richard suggested with excitement.

“A wizard,” she deadpanned. “Anyone else has any other explanation?”

Richard and Gumball both raised their hands.

“An explanation that isn’t stupid.”

They put them down.

“It might have just been a coincidence,” the bunny girl considered, “maybe the house is just unstable and it settled down right when Darwin woke up.”

“And what about the floating stuff?”

“…I’m going to need some time to answer that,” she said as she looked away.

“Well I think Darwin might be getting some kind of super powers! That’d be so cool!” Gumball cheered.

“I really doubt your brother is getting super powers, sweetie,” Mrs. Watterson intervened. “But it’d probably be a good idea to keep an eye on him until the situation is back to normal.”

“But I didn’t do anything!” Darwin complained.

“I know sweetie but this could be the beginning of something dangerous, and I don’t want anything to happen to you,” she hugged him.

“Okay,” Darwin hugged back.

During the following couple days the family would follow Darwin around, Gumball at school and the others whenever their obligations allowed them. Soon they realized that the supernatural events from last night would eventually happen again, but only after some time Darwin had fallen asleep.

“Dude, this can’t go on. Your powers are growing stronger every time, you fell asleep in class in sixth period and even the students started floating around! It was like a bunch of whiny balloons!” Gumball complained as they walked down the school corridor.

“I know! But I still don’t know what is happening, this has never happened to me before!” Darwin said with worry.

“Well maybe we can figure it out. Let’s see, the weird stuff happens around you and only after you’ve fallen asleep. But not immediately, it happens about an hour in. Maybe it has something to do with a dream? Are you dreaming stuff and haven’t told us?”

“I don’t know!” Darwin cried out. “Whenever I wake up I don’t remember anything, it’s just like it poofs right out of my mind!”

“Well we’re going to have to find out what are you dreaming about and how to stop it.” He opened up his locker and grabbed some books. “I mean, you haven’t been sleeping right for a week now because of this, I can’t imagine how much longer you can-Darwin?”

The fish had long ago stopped listening, since he had fallen asleep against the lockers. Predictably enough, the ground started shaking and a hole broke into the floor, students started suddenly levitating and screaming in fear and the lights even started exploding, leaving the place in absolute darkness.

“Yeah we have to fix you up buddy.”

Back at the Watterson House, the family was now in the boys’ bedroom.

“Okay Darwin, I think that this might actually work. All we have to do is watch you while you sleep.”

“Uh…” The fish kid said nervously, “that sounds kind of disturbing.”

“Oh, it is!” Anais assured. “But not nearly as disturbing as the equipment we’re going to wire you with to monitor your sleeping patterns!”

True to her word, Darwin had a bunch of cables and machines plugged to his head and body.

“Okay, now you have to fall asleep. Whatever it is you’re dreaming with has to be powerful enough to leak into reality, and as soon as you start dreaming the images will show up on this screen.”

There was a tv plugged to the machine which was black right now, since the boy was awake.

“What happens when you find it?” He asked.

“ We’ll worry about details later. Now sleep!” Anais ordered him.

“But you know I can’t perform under pressure!”

“I got this,” Gumball said confidently. He took out his phone and started playing a video.

“Oh no, Miss Simians’ chorus practice!-zzzzzzz,” he immediately fell asleep.

“Alright family, let’s do this,” Anais turned the machine on, and soon a picture appeared…

 

 


End file.
